The Internet, and more particularly the World Wide Web, has experienced remarkable growth with no signs of decreasing. Because of the astonishing growth, navigating through the vast amounts of information contained in this resource has become increasingly more complex as the number of sites and resources has expanded. A search for a particular field or area of information may involve searching through a variety of sites and pages that contain links to other sites and pages, forming a maze that is difficult to sift through. Sometimes the text representing the link may be misleading about the contents contained in the site. Without knowing the actual content of each linked site, it is necessary to access each individual page to view the contents of the desired page to determine if the contents are applicable. Downloading and communicating each individual site may waste a great deal of time. Problems with access times, throughput rates, and processor speeds may make the process even more burdensome and expensive.
Additionally, searches for a particular area of interest or topic may develop erroneous results, such as sites and pages that are not relevant to the stated search request. Often, words and terms are included in the relevant site searching data to merely draw users to the particular provider's site. This descriptive information may have no bearing on the particular topic desired. Even if the information is relevant, the user may not choose to access it because the description for the site is inadequate. Furthermore, some site providers may use several names and addresses to keep drawing users to the same site. A user is often forced to access the same site repeatedly while trying to locate information on a particular topic.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations in existing products and technologies.